1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for guiding the central tube connector of a production riser and more particularly a riser foot having a connector for locating same on an underwater well head as well as a process for implementing same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known systems, location of the connector on a well collecting head is effected by means of a central tube at the end of which a guide funnel is permanently fixed. According to French Pat. No. 2 293 571 in the name of the applicant, filed on the Dec. 5, 1974, once the guide funnel is fixed to the underwater well head, the connector is lowered by means of a system of hydraulic jacks placed between the central tube and the connector. The use of hydraulic jacks at great depth may prove delicate and the aim of the present invention is to position the connector without using any hydraulic control.